As a conventional communication device that uses proximity wireless communication, there is disclosed a remote controller capable of reading apparatus information from an IC tag and registering operation information corresponding to the apparatus information (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
The disclosed remote controller includes operation units, and remotely controls a predetermined controlled apparatus. The remote controller includes: an IC tag reading unit that reads the apparatus information corresponding to the controlled apparatus from an IC tag; and a CPU that executes a registration program for registering a control information data file in which the apparatus information and control information are stored in association with each other and the apparatus information read by the IC tag reading unit, and also for obtaining the control information associated with the apparatus information from the control information data file and registering the control information in association with corresponding operation units. When an operation unit is pressed, the remote controller transmits control information corresponding to the pressed operation unit from among the registered control information, to the controlled apparatus.
There is also disclosed a remote control user interface that uses proximity wireless communication for ease and convenience of operation (for example, see PTL 2).
In the disclosed technique, a wireless tag storing information necessary for operating an external electronic apparatus is held in a region of an operation sheet segmented for different operation items. A remote controller contactlessly reads the information stored in the wireless tag, and transmits a command signal based on the read information to the electronic apparatus.
There is also disclosed a technique of selecting necessary information by a simple operation by pointing to a button to be selected on a screen (for example, see PTL 3).
The disclosed structure includes: a remote control unit that detects and measures an angle change amount between two directions when an operator holding the remote controller moves the remote controller, by an angle sensor included in the remote controller; a screen coordinate unit that calculates two-dimensional coordinates pointed by the remote control unit on a screen of a display unit, from initial coordinates and the measured angle change amount; a selected button recognition unit that determines a selected button based on the obtained two-dimensional coordinates and button position information stored in a button information storage unit; and a screen display control unit that displays buttons at corresponding positions on the screen of the display unit, and displays the selected button in a hotspot. In the case of accepting the selected button, an Enter button is pressed to transmit an accept signal.